Life is Never Complete Without Twist and Turns
by grindingnmotion
Summary: Troy Bolton was a lot of things TROY/RYAN. TRYAN - mentions of Troy/Gabriella -


**Title:** Life is Never Complete Without Twist and Turns (1/7)

**Author:** shita.to.yoru

**Fandom:** High School Musical

**Pairing[s:** Troy/Ryan (Tryan)

**Rating:** _this chapter;_ PG – 13 (sexual thoughts/themes?)

**Genre:** Angst & Dramaz

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in anyway shape or form, own any characters or places mentioned in High School Musical, nor do I own High School Musical itself. All rights reserved to the Disney Channel, 'cause trust me, if I owned it – I'd be freakin' rich and it definitely wouldn't be rated G. xD

**Summary:** _Troy Bolton was a lot of things._

**Note(s):** First _High School Musical_ fic ever! Please, don't kill me. I have only seen each film once – though I've read a ton of fanfics – so don't kill me if I get something wrong. Anyway, R n' R people! Please?

Troy Bolton was a lot of things.

He was good-looking, attractive and handsome.

He was popular, athletic and the star of the basketball team.

He was dating the smartest and prettiest girl in school, had a tone of caring friends and everybody loved him.

He was the guy girls wanted to date, the guy boys wanted to be and the son parents wanted to have.

Troy Bolton was a lot of things, but the one thing he wasn't was gay.

He _was not_ attracted to boys and most of all, he **was not** attracted to Ryan Evans, East High's richest and most flamboyant – though not openly – gay boy.

Just because Troy had begun to take a little more notice of Ryan after the summer at Lava Springs didn't mean anything (he was kind of flirting with his girlfriend, so he did have a right).

So what that he noticed that Ryan's skin was smooth and flawless? Or that he looked good in jeans and a tee shirt (this had happened only on two occasions) and that the hats he wore complimented him well? Or that he would sometimes sneak glances at Ryan in the locker room after physical education when no one was looking? To Troy, there wasn't anything wrong with trying to size Ryan up; guys did it all that the time in the locker room.

Nope, nothing wrong with what he was doing.

Why, then, did he start imagining how it would feel to feel Ryan's skin underneath his fingertips? Why did he start imagining the feel of Ryan's body against his and what it would be like to have his hand working Ryan to a climax? Why did he –

"Oh, shit," Troy cursed out loud, head slamming against the gym locker's metal door as the realization that he _wanted_ Ryan Evans sank into his mind.

Damn it, why couldn't he have just wanted Sharpay?

"Troy? You okay?" Ryan asked softly as he peeked around the short row of lockers to look at Troy.

The brown-haired boy inwardly groaned. _'Why, God, must you torture me?' _"Yeah, I'm fine," Troy lied as he began to undress himself from his sweaty gym uniform, pulling the white shirt over his head and throwing it into the locker. "Just, hit my head against the locker door. Didn't realize I had left it open." _'Wow. Good job, Troy. You didn't just sound like a complete freakin' idiot.'_

"Ow," the blonde hissed, flinching at the idea of the pain that the accident caused. "Sorry," he apologized before he moved back behind the set of lockers and proceeded to change as well.

"It's okay," Troy replied as the threw on a clean shirt, "didn't hurt that bad anyway."

"Ah well, you're tough," Ryan answered, as Troy pushed off his gym shorts and shoved them into his small locker. "I'm a wimp, so that would have hurt," the blonde joked as he stepped around from behind the row of lockers just as Troy pulled on his ripped jeans, zipping and buttoning them up.

It was here that Troy realized something. He, Troy Bolton, was _alone_ in the boy's locker room with Ryan Evans. ALONE.

"So," Ryan began, reaching around the lockers to grab his bag and throw it over his shoulder as Troy was still processing this important piece of information before turning his attention toward the boy. "I'll see you around – mfph!"

Within a split second, Troy had crossed the distance between him and the blonde, shoved Ryan up against a wall, wrapped his hand around the back of the boy's neck and pulled in to a bruising kiss.

Ryan's eyes were wide and he was stunned at the lips that were suddenly pressed against his, and he didn't know what to do. Should he kiss back or should he just let Troy do what he was doing because, even though Troy had no idea what he was doing, he was doing a pretty damn good job at it.

It was true, Troy was a good kisser, but he had no idea what was going on at this moment other than the fact that he was kissing Ryan Evans and he, for the life of him couldn't remember how it happened. One minute he had been standing next to his locker and the next, he was kissing Ryan, whose lips felt oh-so-soft against his own and whose tongue against Troy's was electric and all too soon, he had, and so had Ryan by this point, become lost in the heated kiss.

It was only when he heard a muffled moan escape Ryan's covered lips did he realized _what_ was going on and quickly, he pulled himself – more liked jumped – away from Ryan.

Ryan, who's faced was flushed, gave the basketball star a queer look. "Troy," he began breathlessly.

"This never happened," Troy mumbled, backing away from Ryan and with quick speed, he began to gather his things together. "It never happened."

"Troy-"

"IT NEVER HAPPENED!" the brown-haired teen roared as he slammed his locker shut and looked at Ryan, who had jumped and flinched at the sound, before throwing his bag of his shoulder and rushing out of the locker room, leaving behind a very shocked and very frightened Ryan Evans.


End file.
